


Sorry, Heather

by VangelisLotte00



Series: Chansaw One-Shots [3]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/F, Mutual Pining, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VangelisLotte00/pseuds/VangelisLotte00
Summary: Verónica se arrastra a la mañana siguiente a casa de Heather, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para disculparse, cualquier cosa que Heather le pida
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Series: Chansaw One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787623
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sorry, Heather

Verónica despertó con un dolor punzante que le atravesaba la cabeza, como si la encarnación de todas las copas que había acabado hace cuatro horas la apuñalara en el ojo izquierdo con un pica-hielos. Sentía la boca pastosa y una sed acuciante. 

La claridad de los primeros retazos del amanecer iluminaba su habitación sin llegar a provocar aún más su resaca. 

Avanzó, casi echada en la pared, hacia el baño donde bebió directamente del grifo, dando tragos grandes hasta que sintió el estómago embotado y la necesidad de respirar. Se incorporó. Después vomitó todo el agua y los restos del alcohol de la noche anterior que todavía se acumulaban en su estómago. Volvió a beber, primero enjuagando la boca y cepillándose los dientes para deshacerse del sabor a emesis etílica que cubría de forma pegajosa su paladar. 

Escupió los restos de pasta de dientes en el lavabo, observando como el esputo espumoso giraba en sentido horario hasta colarse por el sumidero, alguna parte todavía consciente de su cerebro le recordó que aquello era debido al efecto coriolis, aunque era incapaz de decir cuando aprendió ese dato ni porque flotaba a su mente en ese preciso instante. 

Al mirarse en el espejo la niebla de la noche pasada empezó a despejarse. 

Su reflejo mostraba lo que esperaba que fuera lo más bajo que podía caer. Ojeras profundas, maquillaje corrido, pálida por haber vomitado y el pelo enredado enmarcando una expresión de profundo cansancio y derrota. 

Heather la había exiliado.

Gruño y se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando poner en orden las imágenes de eventos inconexos que se solapan en su memoria. Había ido a la fiesta de Ram, había bebido mucho, después apareció Martha, discutió con Heather. Pese a toda la neblina recordaba a la perfección la expresión de fría ira en el rostro de la abeja reina; y el brillo cruel y satisfecho que iluminó sus ojos ambarinos cuando vio el miedo deformar la cara de Verónica. 

Después de aquello había huido con un botella de ginebra a medio vaciar, deambulando por las calles hasta conseguir llegar a su casa y caerse desmayada en la cama. En aquel momento se sentía libre, envalentonada por el alcohol en sangre, decidida a entrar el Lunes con la cabeza muy alta, segura de que no necesitaba su hueco junto a las Heather Chandler en la cúspide de la pirámide. Ahora, no del todo sobria pero siendo capaz de razonar, el miedo retorcía sus entrañas ante la expectativa de la completa exclusión social. 

Salió de casa todavía vestida con la ropa de la noche anterior, agradeciendo que decidiera abrigarse porque apenas había amanecido. Si era rápida podría besar el culo aeróbico de Heather antes de que se le pasara la borrachera y optar a una ínfima oportunidad de perdón. Pero tenía que aferrarse a algo en lugar de empezar a buscar tutoriales en youtube sobre como hacer un buen nudo de horca.

* * *

La puerta de atrás estaba abierta, probablemente porque Heather había olvidado cerrarla después de llegar semiinconsciente y con los tacones en la mano. Entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido aunque estaba bastante segura de que no había nadie más que Chandler en casa, dado que un único porsche rojo se encontraba aparcado en la entrada. 

Tocó suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta blanca con una H pintada en color rojo.

-¡¿Queeé?! - la voz irritada de Heather hizo que Verónica se enderezara, sintiéndose súbitamente despierta

-Soy yo. Verónica - puntualizó - He venido a disculparme. Por lo de anoche - tenía que luchar para arrancar cada palabra desde el fondo de su orgullo, pero era el precio a pagar.

-Espero que hayas traído rodilleras, zorra - su voz, aunque ronca como efecto colateral por la fiesta de la noche anterior, mantenía el matiz afilado. - Tráeme un prairie oyster y considerare escuchar lo que sea que hayas preparado.

Verónica se precipitó escaleras abajo, haciendo una búsqueda rápida en google para descifrar qué era lo que Heather le había ordenado. Arrugó la nariz con desagrado observando el resultado final y subió de vuelta con una taza en la mano que contenía la cura para la resaca, sabiendo que el tiempo jugaba en su contra.

Cuando entró Heather estaba sentada al borde de la cama, envuelta en un batín de seda y luciendo imponente y perfecta pese al hecho obvio de que se acababa de levantar. Verónica tragó la saliva que se había empezado a acumular en la boca y le ofreció la taza.

-Aquí tienes

Heather tomó la taza sin dedicarle una mirada y bebió de un trago, tan solo frunciendo el ceño levemente por el sabor antes de dejarla sobre la mesita de noche.

-Muy bien, adelante.

-Vale. Eh… - Verónica balanceo su peso de un pie a otro, buscando las palabras que satisficieran el ego de Heather pero no la condenaran al infierno - Lo siento muchisim-

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? - la risa cruel y artificial provocó que un escalofrío recorriera su columna. Chasqueó los dedos y señaló la moqueta roja frente a ella - De rodillas.

-Yo…

- _ Ahora  _ \- su tono no daba pie a debate. Verónica notó como se le encendía la cara al mismo tiempo que obedecía, dejándose caer frente a Heather en posición de ruego sumiso.

-Lo siento - murmuró, con la mirada clavada en los pies con esmalte rojo en las uñas frente a ella.

Escuchó el movimiento de la seda antes de notar los dedos de Heather enredarse en su pelo y tirar levemente, Verónica alzó la cabeza siguiendo la orden silenciosa.

-Bien - dijo simplemente, en un tono que podía considerarse complacido. Sentía la cara ardiendo pero luchaba para que su expresión no reflejara los sentimientos encontrados que borboteaban en su pecho - Ahora - dijo, su expresión serena y firme, como un monarca que medita antes de dar sentencia- ¿Qué tienes pensado para compensarme?

-¿Qué...qué quieres que haga? - las palabras se tropezaban en su lengua mientras se encogía ante la impasible mirada de aquellos ojos color miel.

Heather fingió meditar la pregunta un momento antes de que una sonrisa cruel apareciera en su rostro. Verónica sintió pánico, segura de que fuera lo que Heather iba a ordenarle, sería humillante. Aunque allí, de rodillas frente a ella, mientras la observaba sentada en el borde de su cama a medio hacer, no era capaz de concebir un escenario en el que pudiera degradarse más.

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas que podrías hacer - respondió, arrastrando las palabras, su voz todavía un poco ronca pero suave cuando sus palabras acariciaban la piel erizada de Verónica - Pero es más divertido dejar que pienses algo tu misma. Así que adelante, Verónica. Veamos si se te ocurre algo que me convenza de no convertir tu vida en un infierno.

Se quedó en silencio, intentando buscar cualquier cosa pudiera complacerla, atrapada en un callejón sin salida. Necesita pensar algo que pudiera hacer, algo que nadie más pudiera. 

¿Hacer sus deberes? No, tenía gente de sobra dispuesta a ello. ¿Salir con los chicos que no le interesaban? Prefería delegar en Heather y Heather.

Dio vueltas intentando encontrar que podía ofrecerle a quien ya lo tenía todo, sin ser capaz de dar con una respuesta.

Gruñó derrotada y alzó la cabeza para encontrar su mirada con la de Heather

-No tengo nada - admitió - Nada que no puedas conseguir de otra persona, al menos.

Heather chasqueó la lengua, acariciando el pelo de Verónica de forma que podría haber sido dulce y relajante, si fuera cualquier otra persona en cualquier otro momento.

-Qué pena -de repente, la mano en su cabello tiró hacia atrás, forzando a alzar la cabeza. La sonrisa de Heather cobrando un color siniestro.

El gemido que escapó de los labios de Verónica sonó claro en la habitación, completamente silenciosa al instante siguiente. El aire se quedó atascado en su garganta cuando fue consciente del sonido que había brotado de su boca, demasiado tarde para poder contenerlo. Apartó la mirada, demasiado humillada para ser capaz de encarar a Heather.

Se acabó, había firmado su propia condena con su mejor caligrafía y en cursiva.

El segundero del reloj en la pared se convirtió en un estruendo sumergido en el tenso silencio entre ambas, el tiempo avanzaba en el denso espacio, con Verónica encogida esperando el golpe de gracia que acabara finalmente con ella. Pero nada ocurría, y la manecilla seguía recordandole que los segundos seguían avanzado. Tragándose el miedo alzó la mirada, esperando descubrir porque todavía no la había echado de su habitación y de su casa.

Los ojos de Heather se habían oscurecido por sus pupilas dilatadas, fijos en los labios entreabiertos de donde había brotado el quejido. Su mandíbula ligeramente descolgada junto a sus mejillas teñidas de rosa.

Oh

_ Oh _

La visión del rostro arrebolado de Heather fue el disparo de salida que hizo correr su pulso, golpeando con violencia contra sus costillas, enviando la descarga de adrenalina a cada poro. Envalentonada por la reacción de Heather apoyó su frente con la rodilla descubierta, mirándola directamente a los ojos a través de las pestañas. Sentía un nudo en el estómago que no sabía discernir si era miedo o expectación. No podía predecir la reacción de Heather, pero mentiría si no se había imaginado en esta situación; más a menudo de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, en las noches en vela y los breves momentos en lo que podía disfrutar de la cercanía de Heather como una mera espectadora.

-Heather - susurró, dejando que su aliento cálido erizara su piel desnuda. La respiración de Heather se atascó y sintió una súbita confianza hormiguear en la punta de los dedos - ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Heather tragó, su cara tan enrojecida que apenas era capaz de distinguir las pecas que la cubrían, normalmente ocultas bajo el maquillaje.

-Ya te lo he dicho - su voz oscurecida por algo más que la resaca - Quiero que lo averigües por tu cuenta.

Verónica dejó que un amago de sonrisa tímida apareciera y giró la cabeza para que su mejilla descansara contra el muslo de Heather

-Se me ocurre algo que me gustaría hacer por tí

-¿Qué? - dijo después de tomarse un momento para que su voz no flaqueara, cada vez más teñida de denso deseo. La sonrisa de Verónica alargandose de forma peligrosa antes de dejar un casto beso en la cara interior de su muslo.

-Creo que puedes adivinarlo -Heather gimoteo, un sonido agudo y suave que solo duró una fracción de segundo pero que cayó ardiente y pesado en el vientre de Verónica. - Y si te gusta lo que he planeado… - continuó, con su mejor fingida inocencia - ...puedo repetirlo todas las veces que me pidas.

Las uñas de Heather arañaron su cuero cabelludo a medida que su agarre se volvía más tenso.

-Dilo - dijo - Quiero que lo digas - Verónica volvió a gemir ante el gesto agresivo, siendo esta vez completamente consciente.

-Déjame follarte.

Heather tenía los ojos cerrados cuando gruñó, un sonido casi gutural y grave formado en su laringe a partir de sus palabras. Cuando los abrió, su intensa mirada hizo que Verónica temblara en su posición a sus pies.

-Está bien - susurró, su sonrisa creída y satisfecha volviendo a dominar su rostro - Si lo haces, consideraré tu petición de perdón - Verónica apretó la mano que tenía sobre el muslo, clavando las uñas y siseando ante el repentino dolor punzante.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Nada, solo me aseguraba de estar despierta - Heather río entre dientes, deshaciendo el nudo que mantenía su bata cerrada.

-¿Sueñas mucho conmigo, Sawyer?

-No mucho - admitió, sentándose sobre sus talones para admirar los movimientos lentos con los que Heather iba a descubrir su desnudez - Pero sí fantaseo.

-Dime - volvió a enredar su mano en el cabello de Verónica, provocando un jadeo - ¿Con que fantaseas exactamente?

-Con esto - respondió, dejando que sus dedos vagaran por las piernas desnudas de Heather, subiendo hasta su cintura para abrir por completo la prenda de seda. Sintió la boca seca y la lengua pesada, incómoda en el interior de su boca. La piel de Heather era pálida, sin imperfecciones, tan solo la línea fina de una cicatriz sobre la cadera derecha, su pecho era firme y lleno, con los pezones de color rosa decorados por dos barras de acero quirúrgico. Había oído rumores pero nadie había podido confirmarlo, ahora ella sabía que aquello que decían de Heather era cierto; quería averiguar cuántas de las especulaciones sobre ella eran verdaderas. - No en esta situación exactamente, pero bastante similar.

Heather se estremeció

-Se especifica - ordenó - Quiero detalles.

-¿Estás segura? - respondió, jugando un poco - Podría estar haciendo cosas más interesantes con la boca.

Heather soltó una risotada, acariciando el pelo de Verónica de forma casi cariñosa - Creeme, sabrás cuando quiero que empieces.

-Bueno - comenzó - Para empezar, normalmente estamos en mi cama; y no llevo tanta ropa.

-¿Por qué en  _ tu _ cama? - se burló

-Porque estoy bastante segura de que  _ tú _ no tienes juguetes - La mano en su pelo se detuvo y alzó la mirada.

-¿Juguetes? - su tono más agudo, se mordió el labio observando el gesto atrevido y complacido en la cara de Verónica.

-Ya sabes - se encogió de hombros, como si sus palabras no tuvieran peso - vibradores, dildos, algo de fetichismo. Me gustan las colecciones.

-Tendrás que enseñarme cómo funcionan - respondió, dejando que sus palabras escaparan con un suspiro.

-Oh, no te preocupes - ronroneó, bajando sus manos por el torso de Heather hasta enganchar la cinturilla de sus bragas y tirar hacia abajo lentamente, deslizando su ropa interior por los muslos. - Me aseguraré de darte una demostración práctica de cada uno.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación se quedó grabado a fuego en la memoria de Verónica, porque tan pronto como terminó de hablar, Heather echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, tirándole del pelo en un intento de acercarla, levantando las caderas del colchón para que Verónica pudiera quitarle las bragas.

-Dios- suspiró, apretando las piernas juntas para hacer la tensión entre ellas más soportable.

Heather gruñó, tirando insistentemente de su cabello.

Verónica colocó sus mano sobre las rodillas y abrió sus piernas, dejando besos húmedos en sus muslos, casi donde Heather la quería pero no lo suficientemente cerca, embriagada por el olor almizclado de la excitación de Heather

-No juegues - sus uñas clavándose de forma casi dolorosa en la piel de su cabeza. Verónica río, Heather abrió la boca, dispuesta a ladrar otra orden que quedó ahogada por gemido grave cuando su lengua plana recorrió el hueco entre sus piernas

-¿Qué ha sido eso? - dijo, petulante, ante la visión de los ojos brillantes y la respiración acelerada. Sus muslos temblaban levemente y se preguntaba si eran por impaciencia o pura excitación. Heather tiró de su cabeza de vuelta, rozando su cadera siguiendo el movimiento de la lengua de Verónica. Estaba embelesada, suspiros suaves y gemidos agudos y necesitados escapaban de los labios rosados de Heather cuando dibujaba círculos alrededor de su clítoris con la punta de la lengua. Mantenía un ritmo lento y constante, jugando con su entrada antes de succionar de vuelta donde le pedía, queriendo hacer durar aquello lo máximo posible por si no volvía a suceder.

Al contrario de lo que había esperado, Heather era muy vocal, suspirando órdenes entre gemidos y tirones insistentes en su pelo

-Buena chica - gimió - Así, Sawyer, justo ahí

La voz necesitada de Heather era la balada más sensual y sugestiva que había llegado a sus oídos, empujándola a hundirse cada vez más en ella, jurando que haría cualquier cosa para satisfacer los ruegos eróticos que empezaban a empapar su propia ropa interior, que palpitaba dolorosamente entre sus piernas apretadas con fuerza mientras reducía a la poderosa Heather Chandler a un grito tembloroso bajo su lengua.

Volvió a centrarse en su clítoris, dibujando patrones sin sentido con la punta de su lengua hasta que las caderas de Heather se sacudieron contra su boca y sus gemidos se volvieron más fuertes y agudos, saboreando las contracciones rítmicas del orgasmo que había provocado, sin parar hasta que la espalda de Heather se curvó y sus uñas se clavaron con demasiada fuerza. No paró hasta que sus piernas temblaron con cada roce de su lengua.

-¿Cómo ha estado? - preguntó, jadeando para recobrar el aliento.

Heather estaba hecha un desastre, con la frente perlada de sudor y su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración acelerada

-Joder

-¿Tan bien?

Heather sonrió, alzando una ceja, de nuevo en su actitud desafiante y creída.

-No ha estado mal - Verónica abrió la boca para replicar pero tiró de ella hacia arriba - Ven aquí - ordenó, forzándola a levantarse y chocando sus labios contra los suyos, abriéndose paso con facilidad en el interior de su boca. Heather Chanlder besaba exactamente como había imaginado; dominante y exigente, sin darle tiempo a reflexionar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Verónica se inclinó hacia delante, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo tumbara a Heather sobre el colchón \- Sabes a mí - dijo, apartándose un momento para apreciar el rostro extasiado de Verónica antes de volver a besarla con ganas, sin permitirle procesar lo que acababa de decir, cortocircuitando cualquier tipo de pensamiento coherente en la mente de Verónica. Su manos empezaron a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que se le pegaba a la piel sudorosa sin que sus labios soltaran los de Heather, anhelado en contacto directo y demasiado cegada por la palpitante necesidad entre sus propias piernas. 

Con un empujón en su pecho Heather se deshizo de ella.

-Supongo que estás perdonada - dijo simplemente, erguida de nuevo y mirando sus uñas distraída como si no estuviera desnuda y recién follada.

-Pero… - la mirada en los ojos color ámbar la calló, recordando rápidamente  _ quién  _ era y  _ con quien _ estaba.

-¿Qué?

-Nada 

-Así me gusta - sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, cogiendo la bata arrugada sobre el colchón para volver a cubrirse - Nos vemos el Lunes - sentenció, colocándose el pelo rubio completamente enredado. 

Verónica observó como Heather se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta del baño. Tomándolo como su señal de salida abandonó la casa, notando como el cansancio de la noche anterior y el bajón de la adrenalina la golpeaban en el camino de vuelta.

Había estado con Heather

Y le había gustado

Tenía cada suspiro y gemido ahogado tatuado en su memoria, el picor de los arañazos de sus uñas acrílicas en su pelo y hombros. 

Llegó a casa y se tiró sobre la cama, intentando dormir.

Pero las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido se dibujaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeno, esto no tiene mucho argumento pero espero que haya sido... divertido de leer. 
> 
> Como siempre comentar no es obligatorio pero me hace uwu


End file.
